Blowjobs on the Beach
by jay64
Summary: Blowjobs happen and they are on the beach. There's a little bit of plot in the beginning, in case you're into that. This includes lifeguard!blaine and regular beach goer!kurt.


**This is a little something I whipped up when I was visiting Ocean City earlier this summer. These boys, they just won't leave me alone. If the title didn't already give it away, this is basically pure smut. Enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine Anderson loves the beach, especially Ocean City. He goes there every summer for two weeks and it's the best two weeks of the year. The ocean-side home his family owns is the most expensive on the block, and the beach is literally in their backyard. He loves swimming, surfing, tanning, playing volley ball, basically anything that can be done on the beach. Blaine's always been outgoing and that's another thing he enjoys about his time in OC, all the people (specifically guys, as he gets older) that he meets. He's never been very close with Cooper so it was nice to meet other kids to hang around with.

This summer was a little bit different though considering he was a lifeguard. He's fantasized about being a lifeguard for years and had the swimming ability, but they don't hire anyone under eighteen. But now, after his senior year at Dalton, he finally got the job. The physical shape you have to be in as a lifeguard actually surprised Blaine, and he's in the best shape of his life. He's always been Cooper's _adorable _little brother, but now, he actually feels attractive. Granted, most of the attention he gets is from girls, but still, it's a confidence booster.

He's heading off the NYU in the fall as a music major and while he's excited about that, he doesn't want to think about it quite yet. He really just wants to focus on enjoying his last week of summer.

He's sitting up in the lifeguard stand on an abnormally hot day when he sees him. The boy is not one he's seen around before, even though he recognizes the two girls he's with as people who have been coming all week. The small brunette one, Rachel he thinks, has been over to talk to him quite a few times. Despite his hints at being gay, she hasn't seemed to get the message. In fact, she's looking at him and giggling right now. She nudges the boy, and he looks up to see what she's pointing at. Blaine quickly turns away.

They end up moving closer to the stand, and Blaine is able to sneak a peek at the boy without being too obvious. What he sees almost makes him burst out laughing at how adorable it is. The boy is wearing about five too many layers and won't shed them despite his friend's pleads. His skin is pale, probably because even the sun can't go through that all that clothing, and his hair is perfectly styled. After finally shooing his friends away, he sits under the huge umbrella they brought and starts reading what looks like an issue of Vogue. The girls take their towels out to lie in the sun, and Rachel sticks her tongue out at the boy as she walks by.

"Blaine, you should probably at least make it look like you're watching the ocean," says Blaine's partner, Molly, with a smirk.

"Shut up," Blaine mumbles, but he turns back around to scan the water.

"So that's your type is it? He's a little pale for my taste but I suppose he could have a pretty nice bod under all those clothes."

Blaine feels himself flush slightly and refuses to answer her. Ever since she found out he's gay, she's been making comments on every guy that walks by. She's a sweet girl, but she really can be over the top sometimes. For the next few hours the group stays generally in the same position. Blaine can't help but glance over every few minutes and he doesn't know why. Yes, the boy's attractive, but there are lots of attractive guys on the beach. Something about him has captured him, and he can't figure out what.

When noon rolls around and the sun is high in the sky, it becomes unbearably hot. Even under the umbrella, Blaine is sweating and kind of wishing that someone would have some issues so he could jump in the water. He looks over at the group and sees that the two girls have joined the boy under the umbrella, and they are having some sort of argument. Finally, the boy throws his hands up in what appears to be exasperation and begins taking off the layers. Blaine knows he should look away, because watching people strip is creepy, but he can't. When the last of it comes off, Blaine's mouth goes dry because he's standing in a pair of tight blue swim trunks that come down to mid-thigh. He doesn't have abs like a lot of the guys here, but he is toned and has broad shoulders with muscular arms. He's exactly Blaine type.

The three of them begin walking towards the water, Rachel giving him a small wave along the way, which he pretends not to see, and stop to let the waves roll over their feet.

"Hmmm, he actually is pretty attractive and definitely gay so I say you go for it," Molly says suddenly.

"How do you know he's gay?"

"I have excellent gaydar," she scoffs.

Blaine laughs out loud at this. "Molly, I worked with you for three weeks before telling you I was gay, and you had no clue."

Molly huffs and says, "Well, I thought you were, but I didn't want to be rude and say anything."

Blaine looks out, scanning the water for anyone in need before turning his eyes back to the boy. The three of them are still standing at the water's edge, although they look like they're about to get in. Sure enough, less than a minute later, they all three grab hands and sprint into the water laughing. They get out into the ocean far enough that they can bob over the waves and begin to chat. They've only been out there a few minutes when the boy starts moving away from the other two. At first, Blaine thinks he's just swimming out there, but then Blaine notices the way he's flailing his arms and the scared looks on his friend's faces. They look back to the shore and start waving their hands frantically, calling for help for their friend. When he looks closer, Blaine sees what the problem is: a rip current. Molly notices it at the same time, and she nudges Blaine.

"You got this one?"

Blaine nods, and he jumps down from the stand, running and then diving into the water. His heart is beating much faster than usual, and if his hands weren't wet he's sure they would be sweating. _This is just a normal save _he chants over and over to himself. He does this all the time, this is nothing new. As he swims closer, he can see the sheer panic on the boy's face, and he swims those last couple feet as fast as he can.

"I'm here, I'm here, it's okay," Blaine says, giving the boy his floating device. The boy latches on to it and begins breathing heavily. The water is pretty deep here, and he's been treading water for quite some time now. As Blaine pulls him in, he tries really hard not to stare at the boy the entire time. When they're about half way back to the shore he hears a quiet _thank you._

Blaine turns to him and smiles saying, "No problem, it's my job."

When the get to shallower water, Blaine takes his hand and helps him off the floating device and to his feet. The touch sends a shock through his body, and he shudders slightly. The water is now thigh deep and the boy is perfectly capable of walking on his own, but he doesn't let go. Blaine looks to see if he minds and catches the boy staring at him. He blushes deeply at getting caught and turns away but doesn't let go of Blaine's hand. Blaine feels a warmth spread through him, and a huge smile lights his face.

They reach the shore. Everyone around them claps and cheers as he's brought safely out of the water. Kurt blushes again and drops Blaine's hand as his friends come up to hug him.

"Oh my gosh, we were so worried! Thank you so much," Rachel says batting her eyelashes at Blaine.

"Come on boo, let's get you wrapped up in a towel," the other girl says, putting her arm around him and steering him toward their stuff.

"Wait," he says turning towards Blaine. He's biting his lip in the most adorable way possible and Blaine feels himself swooning. "Thanks again…" he trails off, looking at him expectantly.

"Blaine," he answers.

"Kurt," he offers with a small gesture towards himself. "Yes, well thank you for saving my life and all, that was very kind of you."

"It was my pleasure," Blaine says happily. As Kurt walks away, Blaine feels his breathing become heavier, and it's not from the swim. Kurt's ass in the tight wet swim suit is probably the hottest thing Blaine has even seen. Blaine climbs back up onto the stand, and Molly is immediately on him.

"Well," she drawls raising her eyebrows.

"Well what?"

She rolls her eyes. "You just saved the boy you've been pining over all morning!"

"And…?" Blaine says, shrugging his shoulders.

"Did you at least get his number? I mean you saved his life, the least he could do is go on a date with you."

"It's our job!" Blaine practically whines, "I can't-I- you're ridiculous."

Molly continues to pester him, but he ignores her completely until she finally gives up. Blaine now deems that a reasonable amount of time has passed, and he looks over at Kurt. He surprised to find that a bright blue pair of eyes is already looking at him, although they quickly look away when they meet his. Blaine smiles and allows himself to hope that maybe Kurt is gay. The rest of the afternoon passes with multiple shared looks between the two of them and one hissy fit thrown by Kurt when his friends suggest that he get back in the water.

"Are you kidding me? I almost drowned last time!" he practically shouts.

"Yeah but you got saved by that devastatingly handsome lifeguard!" Rachel responds.

"I-I" Kurt splutters and turns away. He lowers his voice and says something Blaine can't hear that causes both of the girls to crack up. Blaine quickly turns around and tries to control his breathing. _What had he just said? _Probably something about him being completely unattractive and a total loser. When he looks back, all three of them are staring at him so he quickly turns forward again and hunches his shoulders slightly. _They're definitely making fun of me_ he thinks miserably. Blaine refuses to turn around after that, so he doesn't notice Kurt walking toward the stand.

"Um Blaine?" he says hesitantly looking up at him.

Blaine stops talking with Molly and spins toward the voice, startled when he sees that it's Kurt. Usually, he would just had a conversation from up in the chair, but he doesn't want Kurt to feel awkward so he hops down. He hadn't noticed it before but Kurt is a couple inches taller than him and, while that's true with most guys, it still makes Kurt more attractive in his book. He's always imagined himself with a taller guy, someone that he'd have to go up on his tip-toes to kiss.

"Hey Kurt," he greets brightly.

He looks surprised at this, as if he hadn't thought Blaine would remember his name. "I just wanted to say thanks again for helping me out today."

"Well, it is my job," Blaine says with a chuckle.

Kurt smiles, and it looks like he's about to leave which causes Blaine to panic. He doesn't want this conversation to be over yet, not by a long shot. He's racking his brain for something to say but Kurt beats him to it.

"Oh um, by the way, my friend Rachel says hi. She's the small brunette one over there," he says, pointing in the direction of his stuff. "She's quite enamored with you." Rachel is waving wildly at Blaine and, when he looks back at Kurt, there's a smirk on his face.

"Yes well, you can tell her that I don't play for her team," Blaine says. He holds his breath waiting for Kurt's response. When he tells people he's gay for the first time, he usually gets a bit nervous but not for this reason.

"Interesting, looks like I've found a fellow teammate," he says smiling. The smile immediately fades though, and he cringes. "Oh god, that was so weird, I can't believe I just said that."

Blaine laughs and assures him, "No, no that wasn't weird, that was adorable. _You're_ adorable," he chances. He has no idea where all this confidence is coming from.

Kurt ducks his head, blushing, but Blaine can see the huge smile on his face. The reaction seems fairly positive, so he decides to push his luck. "Would you like to go to the boardwalk with me tonight?" he says in a rush. "You know, just to like hangout and stuff?"

Kurt lifts his head up, and the smirk is back. "I suppose I kind of have to don't I? I mean you did save my life and everything."

"Oh no, wait," Blaine says his smile disappearing, "I don't want this to be like, an obligation. Only if you want to, which you probably don't, so um...let's just forget I said anything at all."

"Blaine, calm down," Kurt says quickly, "I was just kidding, that actually sounds like a lot of fun."

Blaine is half relieved because Kurt _does_ want to go and half mortified that he reacted so strongly to what was so obviously flirting. He's only ever had one boyfriend and hasn't been around too many gay guys, so he supposes that he's allowed to be a little rusty in that department.

"Great! So, you want to meet in front of the haunted house at say...7 o'clock?"

Kurt agrees and, after they say their goodbyes, Blaine watches as he goes back to join his friends. Rachel looks severely disappointed but the other one, a heavy-set African American girl, seems to be congratulating him.

"Wow," Molly exclaims when Blaine relays their conversation, "You haven't even kissed him yet and you're already glowing like you got laid."

* * *

Blaine arrives a little before seven and stands by the boardwalk railing shuffling his feet. By this time, he has almost completely convinced himself that Kurt isn't actually coming, and it was all some cruel joke. It's just, this kind of stuff doesn't happen to him. This kind of stuff happens in romantic comedies and things of that nature, not in real life. Then he sees him, wearing tight black short and a grey V-neck with buttons, looking extremely lost. Kurt turns and offers a small smile when he sees him before walking over.

"Hi," they both say at the same time and then laugh.

"Have you eaten yet?" Blaine asks him.

Kurt shakes his head, and Blaine suggests they go to this little place down the boardwalk that serves sandwiches so they start walking.

"So you must really like the beach, huh?" Kurt asks, his tone full of disdain.

Blaine looks at him like he's crazy and says, "Yeah, who doesn't?"

"Me," Kurt says with a laugh. At Blaine's shocked expression, he continues, "I mean come on, the sand gets everywhere!"

"It's fun to play with!"

"The water is freezing."

"It's refreshing!"

"The sun fries your skin."

"Not if you use suntan lotion."

"It's ridiculously crowded!"

"There are cute guys."

Kurt laughs loudly at the last one, literally throwing his head back, and Blaine is struck by how long and smooth his neck looks.

"I guess we'll have to agree to disagree on that one," Kurt finally says.

They reach the restaurant, and Blaine requests a table upstairs. The room is completely empty besides the bartender who is busy watching golf, and the two of them choose a table by the window. Through it, they can see a section of the boardwalk and all the people walking by.

"Great view," Kurt comments once they've settled in and Blaine nods.

The silence that follows is a little awkward so Blaine blurts out, "Let's play twenty questions!"

Kurt raises his eyebrows at him, and Blaine flushes. It's pretty juvenile, but it's the best way he knows to get to know someone.

"Alright, where are you from?" Kurt asks.

"Westerville, Ohio. I went to a private high school there."

"Was it Dalton Academy?" Kurt asks, and Blaine's eyes widen.

"How did you know that?"

"I'm from Lima, it's about two hours from there. I actually looked into going there during my junior year, but the cost ended up being too much."

"Wow, what a small world," Blaine says smiling. "So...are you still in Lima now?"

"Oh, thank god no," Kurt says chuckling, "I'm in New York now. I go to NYADA." Kurt's voice is full of pride, and Blaine doesn't blame him. NYADA is one of the most prestigious musical theatre colleges in the world; he must be one hell of a performer.

"That's awesome! I'll be in New York in just a few days, I'm going to study music at NYU."

Kurt smiles brightly and says, "You're going to love it there. It was a bit overwhelming at first, but honestly, it's the best city in the world."

The amount of passion he has just simply talking about the place is enough to give Blaine chills. "So Broadway?" Blaine guesses.

"How'd you know?" Kurt asks in awe.

"Um, you go to NYADA…"

"Oh, right, yeah," Kurt says flushing.

"So if you hate the beach, and are from Ohio, then why are you here?" Blaine asks.

"My friend Mercedes, she was the other one of the beach today, invited me and Rachel to come stay at her grandparent's beach house with her. It's like our last hurrah before we go back to school. Rachel actually goes to NYADA with me, but Mercedes is out in LA taking classes at UCLA so we don't get to see her often."

Their food arrives, a BLT for Kurt and a hamburger for Blaine, and they take a break for a while to eat. Blaine looks out at the people on the boardwalk and marvels at the variety between them all. There are people in wet bathing suits and woman in short fancy dresses and high heels. There's seriously something for everyone here.

They chat about this and that for the rest of the evening; their love of Broadway, favorite vogue covers (that was what he was reading on the beach), even their troubles of being gay in Ohio. That was actually the reason Kurt almost transferred to Dalton, because he was being bullied. Blaine wonders what would have happened if Kurt had gone to Dalton. Would they have met? Would they have become friends, or more? The connection he feels with Kurt is like nothing he's felt before. Blaine is outgoing and loves talking to people, but he doesn't usually form tight bonds with them. And if he does, it takes a long time, not the course of an evening.

As they walk out of the restaurant, Blaine is laughing so hard at Kurt's critique of one woman's outfit that he can barely breathe. Blaine guesses that the smug look on his face is due to how much Blaine is laughing because he is the same way. There's nothing more satisfying that seeing someone's face light up with joy and knowing you caused it.

They naturally start walking back the way they came, towards the haunted house, and when Blaine sees how short the line is, he grabs Kurt's hand and pulls him to it.

"Come on Kurt! The line is never this short," he says excitedly.

Kurt starts to pull away so Blaine looks back at him. Kurt is staring at the ride and shaking his head hard. "There is no way I'm going on that thing."

"It'll be fun," Blaine promises. "Trust me, it's not as scary as it looks." That last part isn't exactly true, Blaine was pretty freaked out the first time he went on it, but it was still fun. And truthfully, he's kind of hoping Kurt might hold on to him if he gets scared.

Kurt shakes his head again, so Blaine pulls out what his friends call the puppy dog eyes. Blaine doesn't like to think of them as that, it seems very childish, but he does see the resemblance.

"Are you seriously giving me puppy dog eyes?" Kurt asks incredulously, but a smile tugs on the corner of his lips.

Blaine doesn't say anything and just continues to pout until Kurt finally gives in. "Fine! We'll go. But just to warn you, I can't be held responsible for my behavior once we get inside.

Blaine lets out a little cheer that causes Kurt to do a prolonged eye roll. They join the line, and they're up at the front in no time. When they reach the booth to pay for the ride, Blaine starts fishing in his pockets for his wallet.

"Oh no," Kurt says getting out his own wallet, "I got this. You already paid for dinner."

"But you didn't even want to ride this," Blaine counters.

"You saved my life," Kurt says as if that ends to argument.

Now it's Blaine's turn to roll his eyes. "You can't keep playing that card, it was nothing."

"Are you saying my life is worth less than a five dollar haunted house ride?" Kurt asks in mock outrage.

"Are you two going to pay or what?" asks the bored, pimply teenager running the stand.

Kurt swats Blaine's hand away and gives the boy his own money and hands Blaine his ticket. They climb up into the little car, and Blaine is happy to see that Kurt sits closer to him than he needs to. The ride jerks to life and Kurt immediately grabs on to Blaine's arm. Blaine smiles and shifts so he's pressed even closer to Kurt. When they round the corner, a cheesy looking ghost pops up on Kurt's side and he screams loudly. Blaine can't help but laugh at his reaction and Kurt rounds on him giving him a death glare. The rest of the ride is filled with more things jumping out at them but by the end, Kurt has become more and more accustomed to them so his responses are calmer.

"See, that wasn't so bad," Blaine says once they've gotten off the ride.

"Please, I saw you nearly jump out of the car when that witch flew by," Kurt says, putting his hand on his hip.

"Need I remind you of the oh, _dozen_ times you screamed," Blaine teases.

"Well that was my first time, you're probably one of those people who comes here every week and always goes on that stupid thing."

Blaine starts to protest but Kurt's right, he does always go on that ride. They continue to walk down the boardwalk, past the little place they ate, and into the area where all the street performers are. Kurt's hand is swinging literally inches form Blaine's, and he wants to reach out and grab it so bad. So before he loses his nerve, he does just that. Blaine hears a little gasp come out of Kurt's mouth at the contact and although he doesn't turn towards him, he can see the smile. It's not perfect, this may not be Ohio, but it's not New York either. A few people still glare at them but thankfully, nobody makes a comment. To Blaine's surprise though, Kurt doesn't seem effected by it at all. In fact, he looks right at those people who are giving them the looks and smiles sweetly. Blaine's suddenly so proud of this boy, this boy he's known less than a day. _He's braver than I'll ever be._

Blaine's seen all these street performers multiple times before but seeing them with Kurt is a whole new experience. The way his face lights up when a magician does a trick, the way he laughs at the comedians jokes, the way he whistles or even sings along with the aspiring musicians. It's the little things, like how Kurt keep lacing and re-lacing their fingers together, like he's trying to prove that they're still there, that makes Blaine think he really is falling for him.

"Do you want to go sit on the beach for a while?" Blaine asks once it's gotten a little darker.

Kurt hesitates, "Is there something we can sit on?"

Blaine has a blanket in the car so they go to get it, holding hands the entire way. Once they have it, Blaine leads them to one of his favorite spots on the beach. At one point, the boardwalk goes outwards, towards the ocean, so there's a strip of beach covered by it. At the end of the strip, backed up against the other part of the boardwalk, is a little cove that is impossible to see unless you're facing straight at it.

"Well, isn't this secluded," Kurt says in an unreadable tone as they approach the spot.

"Uhh yeah, if you want to go somewhere less private we can," Blaine says.

"No, this is good," Kurt assures him.

They spread out the blanket and sit down, Blaine making sure there's a reasonable amount of space between them. The last thing he wants to do is make Kurt uncomfortable. Blaine's looking out at the water when he feels a finger tap him on the shoulder. He turns to find Kurt much closer than he was before. Kurt's on his hands and knees and he leans forward to capture Blaine's lips in a short kiss. He pulls away and looks at Blaine with a nervous expression.

"Is that okay?"

Blaine nods furiously and dives forward, kissing Kurt again. The kisses are languid and drawn out, both of them going as long as they can before having to breakaway, chests heaving. Blaine crawls forward and forces Kurt onto his back, settling between his legs. Kurt starts using his tongue in a way that has more and more blood rushing southward. The kisses become messier and more about how much tongue can be involved than any certain technique.

Blaine moves his mouth down to suck on Kurt's neck, and Kurt bucks up violently. Blaine can feel that Kurt's hard too, and he moans loudly.

"I don't usually do this you know," Kurt pants out suddenly.

"Do what?" Blaine asks, detaching himself from Kurt's neck.

"One night stands," Kurt clarifies.

Blaine's heart drops. He knew that's all this was, just a one-time thing, but somehow after finding out Kurt was in New York too he just thought… well it didn't matter what he thought because obviously he was wrong. Kurt's probably been waiting for this all night, all that stuff before was just buttering him up so he can get him here.

"What's the matter?" Kurt asks, his brows furrowing.

"I just thought… never mind," Blaine mumbles.

"You just thought what?" Kurt asks softly.

"I thought that maybe, since we were both going to be in New York and everything, that this could be more than a one night stand."

"Really? You'd want that?" Kurt asks with genuine shock. At Blaine's nod he continues, "I just, I didn't think some attractive, talented guy like you would want anything to do with me."

"Are you serious Kurt? . . . .I' .Met." Blaine says kissing Kurt between each word.

Kurt practically growls and rips Blaine's shirt off, crashing their lips back together. Blaine reaches for Kurt's shirt and pulls it off, whining when the action causes them to break the kiss for a few seconds. He kisses down Kurt's chest, stopping to suck Kurt's nipple into his mouth. Kurt moans loudly and bucks up into Blaine again. Blaine continues moving down and shifts his body so his mouth is right at Kurt's hips.

"Is this okay?" he breathes, while fumbling with Kurt's buttons.

Kurt groans in response, and Blaine succeeds with the pants and pulls them down. Kurt's cock is already mostly hard and arching up towards his stomach. Blaine takes as much of the length as he can into his mouth and covers the rest with his fist. He begins to move up and down quickly, stopping ever few times to suck the head. Kurt cries out and fists his hand deeply in Blaine's hair. His hips thrust upward, pushing his length farther into Blaine's mouth, and he immediately starts apologizing. Blaine drags his lips up and off Kurt's cock so he can talk.

"Do that again," he says, his voice gravely.

Blaine puts his mouth back on and hums to let Kurt know he's ready. Kurt's tentative at first, not wanting to choke Blaine, but he gets over it pretty quickly. Blaine no longer needs his fist because Kurt's cock is hitting the back of his throat every time. Kurt, who still has hold of his hair, even starts forcing Blaine's mouth further onto his cock. The whole thing turns Blaine on way more than he anticipated, and he finds himself desperately rutting against the ground. Even through the blanket, the sand is rough on his dick, but he continues doing it anyway. Kurt starts tapping on Blaine's shoulder wildly in warning, but Blaine ignores him and starts running his tongue up and down the vein on Kurt's dick. Kurt thrusts in one more time before coming down Blaine's throat and shouting out his name. Once his cock has softened, Blaine pulls off moves to stand up.

Offering Kurt his hand he says, "Come on, let's go wash off in the water." Somehow, even though they were on the blanket, sand had made its way on to them.

Kurt eyes the obvious bulge in Blaine's pants curiously, and Blaine laughs awkwardly before saying, "Oh don't worry, the cold water will help that."

In one swift movement Kurt pushes Blaine up against one the poles holding up the boardwalk and gets on his knees in front of him. Kurt starts to pull down his pants, and Blaine gasps loudly. "You don't have to do this," he manages.

"Blaine," he says seriously, "Shut up."

Kurt pulls his pants the rest of the way off and takes Blaine's already leaking cock into his mouth. He spends a few seconds sucking the head and licking off the precome before continuing downwards. Blaine groans so loud he's sure the people above him on the boardwalk can hear, but he doesn't care. This isn't going to last long at all. Kurt moves his mouth up and down his shaft, pinning his hips to the pole so he can't move. Then, he takes his other hand and starts fondling his balls as he continues to lick and suck. Blaine can feel the heat pooling already, and he knows he need to warn Kurt.

"Kurt-I-I," Blaine tries but Kurt is having none of it. He hums loudly and it pushes Blaine over the edge. He lets out one last groan, and he comes harder than he ever has into Kurt's mouth. Kurt swallows it all with ease and pulls off with an obscene pop. Blaine sinks down onto the ground panting hard.

"You ready for that swim now?" Kurt asks with a smile.

"You're the best," Blaine responds, and they throw their pants back on before heading down to the shore. Once the reach the edge, Kurt stops, and Blaine looks back questioningly.

"I don't want to ruin these pants…" Kurt trails off.

"Then don't," Blaine says with a smirk, and he takes his off before dashing butt naked into the water.

He turns back to see Kurt looking at him with wide eyes before shedding his own pants and following him into the waves. Kurt shudders at the chill of the water, but he keeps running until he reaches Blaine. Blaine scoops him up and holds him his arms, kissing the top of his head repeatedly. He could definitely get use to this.


End file.
